Another type of writing
by rednin
Summary: This is me writing the same story but in a different style as keroboy567... HE IS THE CREATOR! except some OCs that don't belong to him or I


Chapter 1: I almost get killed by my English teacher.

RUSSELL POV:

I had always known my life would be the same. I'm Russell Fiery and I go to herricks middle school, seventh grade. I take the bus and have a few friends. To mention a few of my friends there is, my good friend Sam (who will not be mentioned a lot in the story…yet), Yan Gesshoku, Kage Hatake and Hiro Tanamiki.

Anyway, everything was pretty monotnus for me. Wake up, eat breakfast, run to the bus, do some school, come home, do homework, dinner, bed and then it repeats all over again.

Until that day.

It was the last day of school and I was feeling pretty excited. I wondered what first period would be like in Ms. A's class… Would we read some crazy poems? I was waiting for the doors to open and sweating when I felt a cold hand tap my back. "ARRGH!" I yelled and turned around. Sure enough it was Hiro. He always was good at sneaking up at me. He stared at me with those deep dark eyes of his and grinned, "What was that? The fiftieth time this week?" "Lay off." I muttered. "Hi guys!" Yan ran toward us. She almost tripped on a rock and her backpack's weight caused her to crash into someone. "I'm really sorry!" She said to them. "Here, lemme carry that bag." Hiro offered and took it like it was nothing. I noticed he took my backpack also. "You guys are so loud, I could hear you from the other door." Kage said. "When did you get here?!" I said. "Oh, I was here." Kage replied. He always (I mean always) had that red vest on and was wearing a black T-shirt under it today. "So, are you going to act silly in english today?" He asked me. "Probably." I replied. Oh, I forgot to mention that I was pretty much always making Ms. A exasperated by whatever I said.

"Watch out." Kage warned. The doors were open and we were caught up in the flow of students cramming us into the door. We managed to get to English as everyone was saying the announcements. Turns out that Ms. Antonucci (Ms. A) didn't make us recite poems. Instead, we continued to read the lightning thief. I commented that I read the whole series and Kage said that also. We got up to when Percy Jackson first plays CTF when class ended. "Have a great summer everyone," Ms. Antonucci shook hands with everyone as they went out the door, "Hiro, Yan and Kage, may I see you after class?" "I'll wait for you guys." I said and Ms. Antonucci shut the door.

I waited a while until the hall way was empty. I hate to say this, but I'm a pretty nosy guy so I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Hmmmm, three tasty half-bloods…I……vampire…BLOOD!" What was Mss. Antonucci saying? I knew she was into drama but those were some strange words. I had enough of listening so I bashed the door open. Immediately I saw Hiro, Kage and Yan unconscious. Then I saw my English teacher. She looked the same except she had sharp fangs, a cape and blood shot eyes. Seriously, first being a vampire for Halloween but this was crazy. I stared at the scene but I failed to notice three kids were in the classroom.

"What's a mortal doing here?" the boy asked. "No time to focus on him Percy!" The girl replied, "We still have this vampire here to take care of!" Woah! They were from the book we were reading! The third kid must be Grover, I decided.

Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed at Ms. A but she dodged it and punched him. Percy staggered and Ms. A kicked him. He smashed into the wall of shame (grammar errors). Annabeth shouted something in ancient Greek and charged at Ms. A. She managed to stick her knife in Ms. A but Ms. A fought back twice as hard and Annabeth smashed into the Smart board leaving a huge crack. Grover was rendered useless when Ms. A knocked his pipes away and knocked him senseless. I realized I was the only one standing. Did I know much about vampires? It was only time to act, not think. I ran up to Ms. A and attempted to punch and kick her. I was really surprised when she fell on the ground. Celestial Bronze didn't hurt her yet, I just knocked her down.

Suddenly, Ms. A changed back into her normal self. She wasn't hurt but this weird spirit-thing came out of her. Sirens blared and I looked out the window. Cops started to surround the building. Someone called the cops!

I woke everyone up and told them what happened.

"We'd better get out of here!" Percy exclaimed. "I agree." Annabeth replied. "Wait! What in the almighty universe is going on here?!" Hiro screamed. "We have to get out, fast!" Kage shouted. "Let's go!" Yan agreed. We all ran to the roof where Black Jack and other Pegasus (Pegasai?) were waiting. We each took one and flew off. "Flying horses!" Hiro exclaimed.

After what seemed like three hours we landed outside a stretch of grass which I knew was Camp Half-blood. The Pegasus (Pegasai?) flew back to their stables. We went to go through the barrier but for some reason, I couldn't get through. "I remember, you're a mortal so you can't go through." Annabeth said. I felt so great about that, defeating my English teacher and I couldn't get through a stupid barrier. "Wait, so Russell can't come with us?" Kage said. "That's not fair!" Hiro cried out. "It isn't." Yan exclaimed. "Um, can we make an exception with him Annabeth," Gover spoke up, "his friends will miss him."

"Wait, so that means we're half-bloods if we can get in!" Hiro exclaimed. Leave him to point out the obvious. "That's right," Percy said, "Not just any half-bloods though, you guys seem powerful." "You guys seem pretty strong yourself." Yan said.

All of a sudden, the three of them got it.

"We're in Percy Jackson and the Olympians!" They cheered. "I suspected it." Kage whispered but only I could hear.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked, "Well, I guess we could bring their mortal friend."

"Really?" I gasped. "All right! Let's go!" Grover shouted and we walked through the mist. I wondered why I could walk through now but not before but I quickly put that thought away when I saw the camp. It was exactly as the book described it, the gods and goddess cabins lined up, the mess hall, the lake. I took all this in, not knowing that my life was about to get hectic.


End file.
